The End
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: When true love is scorned, sometimes there is a break in sanity and the people you would never expect, do things they would normally never even think of. Slash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and twisted mind that thought this up. It is a product of pure fiction and does not in any way portray the ideas, thoughts or feelings of any party mentioned...  
**

* * *

_**The End**_

I look out from the passenger side window at your house. I see the flicker of lights in the front room and I ease my way out of the car, shutting the door silently. I tiptoed up to the bushes, crawling past them so I could just sneak a look into the house, my eyes widening at the sight inside.

I try to look away, find out why my feet were sinking into the dirt, the squirming, mushy dirt that was slowly seeping up around my bare feet, through my toes. I finally tear my eyes away, finding that my left foot was firmly planted in what looked like family of earthworms. I gag, shivering as one moves across my foot.

I clench my fists, trying to ignore it as I turn back to the window, my eyes falling over both of you. You, my lover, holding someone else, your lips pressed against another man's, both of your hands roaming the other's body like it was the last few moments you were going to be alive.

I try to keep quiet, thinking of how he'd stolen you from me. I can see him talking to you in my mind's eye. I see him flirting with you, like he always had, every time in the locker room when I was away. He was there talking to you, teasing you, leading you away from me.

I sigh, watching quietly as I think of how I'd come back to tell you that I was sorry for jumping to conclusions all the time and that I love you. I'm here to take you back, show you that I'm the one you want to be with; I'm the only one that can keep you happy like you were.

A groan, yours, pulls me back to reality to see you and him there.

You pull your shirt off, you lips pushing harder against his as his shirt goes soon after. Your hands are roaming his chest, plucking his nipples, teasing him until your hand moved over his clothed erection.

His head rolls back, your lips attaching to his neck. He giggles, his hands pushing against you, trying to move along your body as well. He's teasing you too, one hand playing in your blond hair. His other eases over your expansive, beautiful chest. He's playing with one of your dusky nipples, finding that it makes you harder than most points on your body. His smirk pisses me off.

You're pushing him back against the couch, your hands slowly moving down your sides, teasing him with the view. One hand rubs your hard crotch, your lips turning up into a smile as you stroke yourself to tease him. Only a moment later, you're pulling at your jeans, pulling them down ever so slowly, giving me the show that you're giving him.

I growl, knowing you used to do that to me. I used to sit in that same spot, watching you undress in front of me, showing me your godly body. I would fidget with myself, wanting nothing more than to strip your clothes away so much faster.

You tug on your jeans after pulling down the zipper, little bits of skin slowly showing. Your lips are curled up into a smile as they hit the floor after having nothing to catch on. You move towards him, one leg on either side of him as you crawl into his lap. Your lips press against his, as he wraps his arms around your neck.

I feel sick, wanting to bang on the glass, break it down and push through. I watch the tattoo on your back move with the rippling of your muscles. I fight back the memories of watching it every morning when you woke and moved around our room. I can feel tears start to threaten to enter my eyes as I think back on how happy we were, how good we were together.

I see his hands moving again, this time over the backs of your shoulders, teasing me.

I close my eyes, fighting back the tears for only a moment, a loud moan filling my ears, making me look back at the window, finding you there underneath him.

You changed the positions easily.

He's in your lap, his jeans tight around his legs like a second skin.

There you are, your hands grabbing his ass with vigor to get him out of them. You win, him pulling away just to discard his pants, leaving him in a hot pink and black thong. He moves back to you, throwing his legs over yours and pressing into you, your hands once again on him, his lips on you.

My fingers move over the brink wall and up to the little ledge of the window. I feel sick, watching as he pulls you out of your underwear and strokes you between him and you. I can feel my stomach lurch as he slides down your neck, your perfect chest, leaving kisses and hickeys that will never be seen under your ring attire.

He reaches your waist and tugs your boxers off, freeing your large, ideal cock. A pink tongue laps at his lips before it touches you, causing your head to fall back against the couch in pleasure. A bold hand touches your velvety balls, teasing them like I used to. His other is teasing your nipple again.

I bite back my protests of you and him. I feel myself sink farther into the dirt, my knees hitting the ground, the knees of my jeans becoming wet and muddy. I feel the cold wind bite at me as I wish I could pull my eyes away from the sight. "Let him go," I whisper, wanting nothing more than this man to let your cock go, let your head go, give me back the heart that he stole.

"More," you growl out, a hand coming to wind into the bleached blond locks. "Fuck, more Nick." You grit your teeth, your hips starting to move with how into the blowjob you were getting. You always moved more with me.

Does he please you more than me?

Does he do more for you than I can?

Does he know what you like, how to touch you in ways to make you crumble from your mighty stance into a quivering mass of jumbled, overloaded nerves?

He takes you into his mouth, your howl only encouraging him to suck harder. His cheeks are sullen, making him look like a tanned skull sucking you off. He's sucking you like I used to.

I think of how I would be between your legs, pressing kiss after kiss to you, lick at you longingly, teasing you yet pleasing you at the same time. I was the first one to give you a mind-blowing blowjob, does he do it better?

I loved you. Wait, I still love you. I love you. I've always loved you. I did everything for you. I became what I am to please you. I made you happy. I made you smile. I was the one that was perfect. I was the one that made us work. I changed for you and you left me.

You left.

You left me alone.

You're the one that's made me the way I am. It's you. It's your fault. Your. Fault.

You lips are open, mouthing words of endearment to him. His name falls from those lips like rain. You moan loudly, egging him on.

"Don't stop baby," you finally call as he starts to pull away. You pull him back to you with his hair. You smile at him, his lips wrapping around you again.

Nick's smile teases me through this windowpane. He takes your hand in his and pulls you back towards your bedroom, our bedroom.

I watch as you stand, your bare body following him. I know you're going to fuck him in our bed, the bed we made love in. I allow you to move out of my sight and I grit my teeth. "I can't," I murmur, grabbing my head and curling down into the bush. I can't believe you. I can't believe him, the pain you both caused me.

You promised that we were going to be together forever. You promised that we would love each other endlessly and that Nick was just a friend. He was your tag team partner and that I was the important one.

I stand, a drop of rain landing on my cheek. I look up at the black clouds, finding that they emulated the mood that I was in. I feel the weight in my hoodie pocket. I'm here for a reason; I'm here to fix everything.

I ease around the house to the side where our room is. I peek in, finding that I could barely see in. The only light was what was seeping in from the living room. I can make you out as your hold him to you on the bed, his body over yours.

Nick's hips are moving against yours as he pulls up from your kiss, your bodies already joined together. His head lolls back as he groans, taking you deep within him. "Jack," he groans, his voice needles in my ears, threatening to pick my eardrums to make me deaf.

I feel the rage inside me. I have to fix it; I have to make you see that this isn't right. My heart is aching in my chest as it pounds with the force of a thousand bombs detonating at once. It's broken. It's been broken since I let you leave me for that little slut. He took you from me and I didn't put up the fight when you said you wanted to be free.

I feel my body start to shake and I want to control the anger I feel. I look back, my eyes focusing in on how you hold him as your positions change; you're gentle, loving. I remember when it was me there, holding on to you, riding you, feeling every bit of you inside of me, joining us together in ways that it's impossible to explain.

"Jack, harder," Nick groans again, this time louder, his body arching up into yours. He wraps his arms around your neck, kissing you so softly on the cheek. He's close.

I turn my head away, thinking that I have to get in there. I have to. I rush to the back of our house, the back window always faulty. The lock never worked, though we never cared because we had each other and no one was stupid enough to try and break in. I open in slowly, listening to it as it groans ever so quietly as the painted wood slides over itself. I jump up, finding that I could easily fit through it, an easy task for someone my size.

He fall to the floor, my feet making just a small plop as I land. I freeze, silent as I hear your breathing and Nick's grow faster, the sounds of skin slapping growing louder in my ears to the point that it's deafening. My jaw clenches as I look back at the open window, more drops of rain falling down, covering my trail of footsteps to the window. I stand up straight, looking around. I instantly recognize all of our furniture to our kitchen just steps ahead.

Easily I follow the open layout with precise memory to where you had started kissing, where I started watching. I stood there, not two feet from where you had given your strip tease to Nick. I take in the walls; how they are painted the same color as your eyes, a pale blue, the furniture a dark mahogany wood, much like my own that complemented the room perfectly.

I take a step, my feet gently slapping against the wooden floors, leaving dirty footprints and worm intestine behind. I turn to see all of our pictures had been taken down. The walls are more or less empty now. I can see your silly trophies and ribbons on one wall, pictures of your family, mine gone.

"Gone," I whimper, crossing my arms across my chest, taking in the sight of how I'd been erased from his life. This used to by my home, I think as I look at the couch where Nick blew you. I used to blow you on that couch all the time. My head would be between your legs, pleasing you in ways you had never felt. Our first time had been on that couch.

"_Please," I whimpered as you pulled me close to you. I was so wet and hard. I could barely take any more torture of you behind me as I clutched the back of the couch as you kissed the back of my shoulder as you fingered me._

_You smiled at me, pulling your fingers free and taking the tube of lubricant and coating your hard rod with it as you sat next to my heaving body, my own cock leaking heavily into my hand. It was you that pulled me into your lap._

_I groaned, feeling my legs straddle you and you poke at my stretched entrance. I was the one to ease down on you as your head was thrown back on the pillows, you teeth sinking so deep into your lower lip that you drew blood. I licked it from your chin._

_You held me close to you, taking me into your hand and pumping me so gently as I rode you. It wasn't long before I was finished; you're body so hot and mine so turned on. I leaned heavily against you as I continued to move, my body overwhelmed._

_I knew you knew. I had been a virgin when I let you have me. I know you thought I was lying at first, but I had never slept with Matt and that night he showed. You had to talk me through everything, and showing you my body was the hardest thing I'd done._

_You were gentle with me and pressed kiss after kiss against my neck, paralyzing me with pleasure as you pushed up into me, taking me to new depths. You kissed my lips perfectly, whispering, "I love you." _

_I felt my heart jump in my chest every single time you said it. I was there, panting as I tried to get you to finish, you stopping just at that last moment, looking me into the eye and asking, "Are you okay? If you don't want me to, I won't cum inside."_

_I thought it was endearing and I knew I was blushing as I nodded at you to continue and to do it like lovers did. I wanted to feel it, keep you inside me like that fire that you had lit in me was. I could feel you start to move a little more frantic, your breath uneven and harsh as you rested your head into the crook of my neck, kissing and sucking as you became closer and closer. _

_You shuddered, grabbing my hips and pushing me even farther down on you as you came, filling me to the point that it was over flowing back over you. You pulled away and kissed me so gently._

I push the thoughts from my head, knowing that they will only hurt me more. I close my eyes and turn away, looking around at the other bits of furniture, memories filling me. Our over sized chair where you read, haunting me. I move across the floor like a ghost. I hear you panting harder, Nick calling out your name in the darkness. I follow the sound, my eyes adjusting to the darkness.

I'm standing in front of your door, finding that someone had closed it do fend off the light. I reach out to touch the brass knob, finding my dirty hands were shaking. I touch the cool metal with my fingertips, the echo of skin slapping filling the air.

I try to ignore it and the pounding of blood in my ears. I grit my teeth, pulling my hand back and digging my short nails into the palms of my hands drawing blood from how tight my fists were. "Fuck," I mouth, touching the doorknob again, lightly, gently taking it and slowly, ever so slowly turning it. It was pitch black and I could see Nick riding you again. I ease into the darkness, though you never notice me.

I shut the door, the soft click loud in my ears, but never touching yours. I hear the clapping of your bodies hit harder as he rocks against you. It rings in my head. I feel numb inside, seeing this up close.

You're barely six feet in front of me grabbing his hips and calling out his name as you pull him close, your lips smacking against each other.

Nick's breathing is loud as he moans, groaning for more and more and more.

You, my love, are there taking the ride of your life. You groan, taking in everything before you cum. You face scrunches up, I know what it means. You're close.

Nick slams down on you, his rod twitching before letting loose a stream of white that coats your chest in thick rivulets. It pools between you two as it slides down you chest.

You're still going, helping Nick move over you, helping you finish. You slam up into him releasing as you call out his name, the way you used to call mine out, you lips moving over the words I want to hear again. "I love you," you whisper to him as you pull him in for a kiss.

I can only see red as my body numbly moves closer to the bed. I'm on the side, watching as you kiss him roughly. My body is completely paralyzed as I creep closer still. I could touch one of you if I reach out. I smirk, feeling the voice in me start to rise from my belly, through my chest, curling up my throat before it touched my lips and was quiet in the dark room.

"I know I'm not allowed to be here," I start, making the two jump.

They look over at me, Nick's eyes wide. Jack looks at me like he's ready to piss himself.

I can do nothing but smirk, a small hurt, pained smirk. "I just had to see how he fucks, since you both fucked me," I finish, reaching out and grabbing Nick by the back of his hair and drag him off of my once lover. He's trying to pull away, his body freshly tired from the strenuous activity that was sex with Jack.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack asks me, jumping up from the bed. He reaches out for me, but easily I can out maneuver him. "Let him go."

I pull the weight from my pocket with my free hand, brandishing the black metal. "Don't touch me," I snap, holding it up to Nick's head. "Sit down on the bed!"

Jack follows my order. He stares at me, his blue eyes begging me not to hurt his lover. "We can talk about this," he starts, holding up his hands. "Don't do anything you're going to regret."

I only smile. "I won't regret anything. I have something that you can both do together. Put these blindfolds on," I command, pushing Nick to the bed and throwing the blindfolds at them. "Hurry up!"

Both do as I say, covering up their scared and worried stares that burn into me. I don't want to see them, especially Jack. I don't want to see those blue eyes that I love so much staring at me full of fear.

I push Nick's messy hair with the barrel of my pistol. "Put your face in the bed," I start, pushing him farther. "This is the last thing you'll do together." I wait, Nick moving slowly, his face to the other side. "Why did you do this to me?"

Nick is quiet. He doesn't dare make a noise as I hold the gun to the back of his head.

"I love him. Everyone knows it. Then you come in and take the only person that I had. You took him from me. You took my home. You took my life," I say, my voice becoming louder and stronger. "Laugh at me again Nick. I know you did it all the time that you were fucking him behind my back. I'm not stupid. Laugh it up!"

"Please…"

"Shut up Jack! I'm not ready for you yet! Laugh it up asshole, do it!" I scream, pushing the gun bluntly against the back of his head. "Face me and laugh you piece of shit!"

Nick turned his head towards me and gave a nervous chuckle.

My eyes narrowed and I felt my finger start to squeeze the trigger. I pulled the top back, cocking it into place. I could hear the room tense as I press the gun in between the covered eyes. "Goodnight," I whisper, pulling the trigger and watching in slow motion how nothing but red painted the bed, the walls, me, Jack's naked skin.

Jack's scream fills the air. He goes to rip at his blindfold, stopping when he felt the hot tip of my gun against his now.

"Don't move," I growl, my voice soft but firm as I take in the sight of how Nick looked with a hole in the front of his head, his brains splattered against the bed and over the nightstand on the far side. I'm not shaking, like I thought I would be.

"Evan," Jack whispers, reaching up to touch me.

"What did I say? Don't fucking touch me. I watched it all. The way he blew you, like I used to. The way you fuck him. I saw it all. Tell me, why wasn't I enough for you? Did the new just wear off?" I ask him, my voice starting to shake as the tears came, this time spilling over and down my cheeks. "I loved you. I did it all for you."

"Evan," he starts again and I jab the gun hard into his temple. "I love you. I always have."

I stop, gritting my teeth. "No you don't," I reply, leaning in, tipping Jack's chin up. I look down at the face that I loved so much. I lean in, pressing a soft kiss against those lips. I feel everything in me go out into it.

Jack's lips move against mine like they used to. His hand moving up to cup the back of my head. His lips part and I can feel his tongue move against my lips, seeking admittance one final time.

I allow him inside, his mouth tasting just like it used to. I groan, pulling away. "I'm sorry Jack," I whisper, licking my lips to keep the taste of him as long as I can. "Was it all worth it, knowing this is what it lead to?"

Jack was silent.

"Answer me!" I snap, the tears evident in my voice.

"I can't," he finally whispered, looking back down.

I feel my hand start to tremble as I cock the pistol again. "I've always loved you. I stood by you when you were out sleeping around. Why wasn't I good enough?" I ask gently, the tears thick. "Why?"

Jack shook his head. "I love you Evan."

I slammed the gun into his temple again, this time, anger flying over me. I didn't want to hear any more lies. I pulled the trigger, red covering my vision.

Jack's body fell back into the pillows, his blood coating the bed and wall. A smile is resting on his lips as I stand there, the gun at my side, the tears thick on my cheeks.

"I love you too," I whisper, looking down at the two. I set the gun on the bedside table, grabbing Nick by his ankles and pulling him out of Jack's and my bed. I push him to the floor and kick him for good measure. If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened.

I lay Jack back on the bed, pulling the covers over his lower half. I grab the gun and sit next to him, my hand clutching his, afraid to let go. He looks like he's only sleeping. I lay down next to him. I'm stroking his arm like I used to when we slept together. I look into his lifeless face, finding all the beauty I'd fallen in love with.

"I love you Jack," I whisper as I kiss his cooling lips for the last time. I take the gun and cock it for the last time. I place the barrel in my mouth and close my eyes all my memories coming to mind of Jack and me. I smile around the gun as my finger slowly squeezes the trigger.

All I can see is the color black…

* * *

(A/N): Well, that was rather dark wasn't it? I have to say that I spent almost four hours writing this while playing The End by Blue October over and over in my ear and I'm rather sick of the song now. It was begging to come out and hopefully it's not the only thing that's going to come out. I've been dabbling in other works so hopefully I'll be back in action soon. I'm sorry for the absence. But all that aside. I had to write this after thinking about it. I love Evan and how cute he is, but I wanted to show a darker side of him, something that people rarely do with him. So I know this is a little graphic and dark but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading guys!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
